Il ciondolo di Melanie
by cathrhysmeyers91
Summary: La protagonista, di mia invenzione, è Melanie, una nuova studentessa di 13 anni che desta immediatamente il sospetto di Odd a causa di un ciondolo sempre nascosto sotto alla maglietta.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Una nuova studentessa  
>Un nuovo anno scolastico era appena iniziato. Non c'era verso di essere felici per questo.<br>Prima lezione: Fisica. Nessun peggior modo per iniziare una lunga battaglia contro quella che il mondo degli adulti chiamava "educazione". Non è che odiassero la scuola, solo che avrebbero preferito passare il tempo in maniera differente.  
>Tre ragazzi sui 13 anni erano raggruppati a chiacchierare, mentre aspettavano che arrivasse la professoressa.<br>Uno tra loro, capelli castani, pantaloni verde scuro e una camicia a mezze maniche buttata sopra una maglietta, si stava lamentando del fatto che non fosse riuscito a dormire la notte precedente a causa del suo compagno di stanza.  
>"Oh, andiamo Ulric! Non stavo russando così forte!", esclamò il ragazzo seduto vicino sul banco, chiamando il primo per nome. Era più basso del suo amico, ma i suoi capelli fissati verso l'alto con del gel lo facevano sembrare più alto. Questi erano biondi, con una ciocca viola sulla fronte. I suoi vestiti erano altrettanto colorati, e abbastanza inusuali.<br>Il terzo ragazzo era più silenzioso. Stava ascoltando ciò che i suoi amici stavano dicendo, ma la sua mente sembrava essere da un'altra parte. I suoi occhi, coperti da un paio di occhiali, continuavano ad osservare fuori dalla finestra.  
>"Hey, Jeremie, c'è qualcosa che non va?" gli domandò Ulric. "O sei solo stanco di ascoltare Odd?" aggiunse, scherzando.<br>Ma la risposta non la conosceremo mai perché in quel momento la porta si aprì e la professoressa entrò nell'aula, seguita da una ragazza che nessuno aveva mai visto prima.  
>Questa, la ragazza, era abbastanza magra, aveva capelli castani e ondulati che le arrivavano poco più sotto delle spalle, e occhi verdi e timorosi. Indossava un lungo maglioncino verde sopra un paio di jeans chiari. Sembrava timida, dal momento che si era fermata accanto alla cattedra in attesa di un'ordine o qualcosa di simile.<br>"Classe, per cortesia, sedetevi ai vostri posti e calmatevi!" esclamò la professoressa Hertz. "Salutate una nuova studentessa. Forza, cara, presentati alla classe."  
>La ragazza sorrise timidamente, poi cominciò a parlare. "Mi chiamo Melanie. Vengo da Liège e..sono appena arrivata qui..", si fermò, non sapendo che altro aggiungere, così la professoressa le fece cenno di sedersi in prima fila, accanto ad una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri e un sorriso veramente fastidioso.<br>Melanie raggiunse il posto che le era stato indicato e fu immediatamente catturata dalle chiacchiere della sua vicina di banco.  
>"Ciao, io sono Sissi Delmas, la figlia del preside della scuola".<br>Ulric non riuscì a trattenere una risata e si voltò verso Odd. "Oh, povera ragazza..appena arrivata e già costretta a sopportare le chiacchiere di Sissi."  
>Ma il suo amico non lo stava ascoltando. Era troppo impegnato a osservare la nuova ragazza.<br>"Odd..Odd!" lo richiamò nuovamente. "Che cosa stai guardando?" gli domandò poi.  
>Odd sembrò svegliarsi di nuovo, lo osservò e scosse le spalle. "Niente..mi stavo solo chiedendo perché nascondesse la sua collana."<br>Era un ragazzo intelligente, nonostante potesse non sembrarlo. Infatti, la nuova arrivata aveva una collanina nascosta sotto il maglioncino.  
>Si voltò verso il punto da cui proveniva quel brusio, incrociando lo sguardo del ragazzo e arrossendo lievemente, poi riportò la sua attenzione alla lavagna, mentre Sissi continuava a parlare e parlare e parlare.<br>Sospirò silenziosamente..non aveva mai studiato fisica prima di quel momento, ed era certa che non avrebbe capito nulla.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. L'incontro alla mensa  
>Finalmente era ora di pranzo. I tre ragazzi raggiunsero la mensa, dove erano aspettati da una ragazza giapponese dai corti capelli neri. I suoi vestiti erano anch'essi neri, e consistevano in un maglioncino corto e un paio di jeans. Probabilmente, era più grande dei suoi amici, ragion per cui non frequentava la stessa classe.<br>"Ciao Yumi!", disse Ulric, raggiungendola. Lei salutò i suoi amici e chiese se ci fossero novità con il tipico tono annoiato che potrebbe avere chiunque dopo il primo giorno di scuola.  
>"Le solite lezioni noiose, le stesse facce noiose,.." cominciò a rispondere Odd, fingendo di sbadigliare. "Be', a dire il vero, abbiamo una nuova studentessa in classe." aggiunse. Ma nessuno lo stava ascoltando, perché l'attenzione era rivolta a Jeremie che non aveva ancora smesso di sembrare pensieroso.<br>"Che problema ha?" domandò Yumi, preoccupata delle occhiaie che vedeva sotto gli occhi del ragazzo. Né Ulric né Odd sapevano rispondere.  
>"Non sono riuscito a dormire ieri notte. Ho passato ore cercando di capire come materializzare Aelita e non ne sono stato capace..di nuovo." rispose Jeremie, alla fine.<br>"Non preoccuparti, Jeremie! disse Yumi, sorridendogli. "Sono certa che riuscirai a farlo molto presto." Gli altri ragazzi furono d'accordo e sorrisero al loro amico mentre entravano in mensa.  
>Immediatamente riconobbero la nuova ragazza: era seduta ad un tavolo da sola, mentre leggeva un libro. "Andiamo a presentarci." propose Ulric e tutti lo seguirono al tavolo.<br>"Ciao..Melanie, giusto? Possiamo sederci qui?" domandò educatamente. La ragazza alzò i suoi occhi verso di lui e sorrise. "Certo che potete." rispose chiudendo il libro e spostandolo in modo che potessero appoggiare sul tavolo i vassoi. Non sapeva se cominciare a chiacchierare, o se lasciare che parlassero tra loro delle loro questioni. Fortunatamente il ragazzo con quei capelli strani risolse il suo dubbio, presentando se stesso e gli altri.  
>"Io sono Odd, e loro sono Ulric e Jeremie, siamo in classe con te. Lei è Yumi, è più grande di noi e perciò frequenta già la cinquième."<br>"Sì, mi ricordo di voi..stavate ridendo di qualcosa mentre Sissi mi parlava durante l'ora di fisica." Melanie si ricordava bene di quel fatto.  
>"Sissi.." disse Jeremie e tutti scoppiarono a ridere.<br>"Imparerai presto ad evitarla" aggiunse Ulric.  
>"Già, cosa che il nostro Ulric non può fare, visto che Sissi ha una cotta assurda per lui!" grazie a questa battuta di Odd, Melanie partecipò all'ilarità generale. Decise dunque di riporre il libro nello zaino, contenta di aver conosciuto dei ragazzi così simpatici.<br>"Ti piace fisica?" le domandò Jeremie, indicando la copertina.  
>"Oh, a dire il vero..è che non l'ho mai studiata prima, perciò stavo solo cercando di capirci qualcosa." rispose la ragazza, arrossendo leggermente.<br>"Hey, Odd potrebbe aiutarti! Non siete d'accordo?" esclamò Yumi. Conosceva il suo amico abbastanza da capire quando era interessato a qualcuno. E per quaqlche ragione sconosciuta, Odd era interessato a conoscere Melanie. Poteva capirlo dagli sguardi che continuava a dedicarle. Qualcosa aveva catturato la sua attenzione e Yumi sapeva bene che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per conoscerla. Infatti, Odd sorrise immediatamente.  
>"Certo! Modestamente, sono il migliore in fisica, sono l'erede di Einstein!" cominciò a vantarsi. "Mi farebbe veramente piacere darti una mano."<br>Melanie stava per ringraziarlo, quando una voce gridò dietro di loro, seguita dal volto di Sissi.  
>"Melanie, sei qui! Oh, vedo che hai già conosciuto il mio Ulric!", cinguettò.<br>Ulric si portò una mano alla fronte: era già esasperato dal comportamento di Sissi. "Non sono il tuo Ulric!" rispose scocciato, mentre i suoi amici scoppiavano nuovamente a ridere.  
>"Non importa..Melanie, andiamo." disse la ragazza.<br>"Ragazzi, mi dispiace..Sissi mi ha proposto di mostrarmi la scuola." si scusò Melanie, alzandosi con una piccola e impercettibile smorfia.  
>"Tranquilla, è stato un piacere conoscerti.", le rispose Jeremie.<br>Prima che lasciasse la sala, Odd esclamò. "Ci vediamo più tardi, giusto? Per fisica!"  
>Melanie si voltò verso di lui con un piccolo sorriso. "Perfetto! Alle quattro, la mia stanza è la numero 33.", quindi sparì dietro Sissi.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Il simbolo di Xana  
>Alle quattro meno cinque Odd era già fuori dalla stanza di Melanie, ma non era intenzionato a bussare prima che quei cinque minuti fossero passati. A dir la verità, era leggermente nervoso per quell'incontro. Sin da quella mattina non aveva ancora smesso di pensare a quella collana. Non sapeva perché, ma era andato avanti a pensarci per tutto il giorno.<br>Non aveva bisogno di una scusa per giustificare la sua curiosità, era solo uno strano sentimento, ma più ci pensava, più non riusciva a capire: solitamente le collane erano fatte per essere mostrate. Probabilmente, la ragazza non l'aveva fatto di proposito, ma per qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi, negava questa opzione.  
>"Scusami, sono in ritardo!" Queste poche parole lo riportarono immediatamente indietro sulla terra, e realizzò che Melanie era in piedi di fronte a lui. E la collana era ancora sotto alla maglia.<br>"Non preoccuparti, ho provato a bussare, ma non mi ha aperto nessuno, così ti stavo aspettando." provò a giustificare il fatto di essere stato trovato in corridoio a fissare la porta a quel modo. "A dir la verità, sono io ad essere in anticipo." Aggiunse, mentre la ragazza apriva la porta.  
>Entrò all'interno, osservandosi intorno. Era una doppia, perciò vi erano due letti e due scrivanie, ma solo metà della stanza era occupata da cose da ragazza. [in realtà, era "girly stuff", e in italiano non rende altrettanto ciò che gli occhi maschili di Odd possono aver visto xD N.d.A.]<br>"Non hai una compagna di stanza?" domandò alla ragazza, voltandosi verso di lei.  
>"In realtà no, ma questa era l'unica stanza libera. Ma mi piace, posso studiare in silenzio, e fare qualunque cosa abbia voglia di fare senza preoccuparmi di nessuno." rispose Melanie, sedendosi alla scrivania. Odd si domandò che cosa volesse dire quel "qualunque cosa". Prese la sedia dall'altra scrivania e si sedette accanto alla ragazza che stava mettendo via tutti i fogli di appunti sparsi sul tavolo. Odd osservò distrattamente e involontariamente un post-it e non potè credete ai suoi occhi: vi era disegnato il simbolo di Xana!<br>"Allora..da cosa iniziamo?" domandò Melanie aprendo il libro. Non si era accorta dell'espressione assunta dal ragazzo, perciò Odd decise di non chiedere nulla, per il momento.  
>"Ehm..dalla gravità, direi.."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Non può essere  
>"Il simbolo di Xana? Oh, andiamo Odd, è impossibile!" esclamò Ulric. Dopo aver lasciato la stanza di Melanie, Odd era immediatamente corso a raccontare ai suoi amici ciò che aveva visto, ma nessuno sembrava credergli.<br>"Era quello, ve lo giuro!" replicò. "Jeremie, tu mi credi, vero?"  
>Jeremie scosse la testa, pensando. "Non lo so, Odd..Xana potrebbe averla mandata sulla terra, ma Aelita non ha rilevato nessuna torre attiva su Lyoko, perciò non saprei.." rispose tranquillamente.<br>"Forse hai visto male, Odd." aggiunse Yumi. "Hai detto di aver visto quel post-it solo per pochi secondi, giusto? Forse hai solo confusi i suoi disegni."  
>Odd non ne era sicuro, ma decise di lasciar cadere quella conversazione. "Solamente, state attenti!", disse scuotendo le spalle.<br>"Credo che l'unico che debba stare attento riguardo Melanie sia tu, amico." scherzò Ulric, lasciando Odd con un'espressione di stupore sul volto. "Io dovrei cosa?" domandò.  
>Yumi rise leggermente, lasciando a Jeremie il compito di spiegare.<br>"Sembri molto interessato a Melanie..da questa mattina non hai ancora smesso di parlare di lei."  
>Odd arrossì leggermente, quindi si schiarì la voce per darsi un tono. "Sono solo preoccupato, ok? Voglio vederci chiaro, e se voi non mi credete, vedrò di risolvere la cosa da solo!" replicò in risposta, cominciando a camminare nel corridoio e lasciando i suoi amici.<br>Quando scomparve dietro l'angolo, Ulric si voltò verso gli altri. "Che ne pensate?" domandò.  
>"Io ripeto che ha visto male..non credo che Melanie abbia qualcosa a che fare con Lyoko. Odd è troppo sospettoso, dev'esserci qualcos'altro dietro. E credo di sapere che cosa sia.." rispose Yumi, facendo l'occhiolino ai due ragazzi per sottolineare la natura del suo sospetto.<br>"In ogni caso, è tardi e vorrei dare un'occhiata al programma prima di andare a dormire" disse Jeremie, e dopo aver augurato la buonanotte se ne andò.  
>Ulric sorrise a Yumi. Aveva una grandissima cotta per lei da due anni, sin dal momento in cui si erano incontrati nella palestra. E Lyoko era un'ottima giustificazione per passare del tempo insieme. Non era certo che lei provasse per lui le stesse cose, ma sapeva che lo considerava una sorta di migliore amico e per il momento ciò gli bastava.<br>"Allora..buonanotte Ulric" disse Yumi, lasciandogli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia.  
>"Buonanotte" ripetè nil ragazzo, guardandola andar via.<br>Raggiunse la sua stanza, certo che avrebbe trovato Odd che dormiva o ascoltava la musica. Ma non fu così: quando aprì la porta, Odd sedeva tranquillamente sul letto, accarezzando Kiwi, ancora pensando probabilmente a quella storia.  
>I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un breve istante, e Ulric non dovette aggiungere nulla.<br>"Tu mi credi, vero?" realizzò Odd.  
>"Non lo so..ma hai ragione: dobbiamo stare in guardia. E io ti aiuterò a capire se Xana c'entra qualcosa con questa situazione!" rispose Ulric. Quando si voltò, Odd stava sorridendo.<p> 


End file.
